USUK Family Drabbles
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: sequel to my other story "Claire". please read that first, you will better understand these drabbles. mentions of mpreg. USUK and Spamano. requests are asked for and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to my USUK Family Drabbles! For those of you who have read my fan fiction called "Claire" you'll understand what is happening. Of course, if you haven't you may be lost so I suggest going and reading "Claire" so you can better understand what is happening. So, after reading it and you have a request, feel free to ask your request in a review. I will try to write them as fast as I can. But please check to make sure your request hasn't already been done. Without further a due, here is our first request!

_Littlecosma001: Can you write me a short little drabble about Claire and Dante's first play date? _

Chapter 1: The Play Date

Arthur sat in his study reading one of his first edition Sherlock Holmes books and sipping black tea. For once, everything was quiet in the house. Alfred wasn't yelling and going on about a video game Japan had sent him, their daughter Claire was taking a nap, and their cat's Hero and Crumpet were asleep and not knocking over items on his book shelves.

The peace was absolutely magnificent. Leaning back further into his favorite chair, he was tempted to put the book down and nap. But, all good things come to an end at some point…

_**Crash!**_ A loud noise came from the kitchen.

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Arthur reluctantly rose from his comfortable chair to investigate what had happened. And he wasn't surprised at what he had found.

Their four year old daughter Claire was on top of a chair, looking over a now shattered porcelain cookie jar where Alfred had tried to hide his sweets from Claire. She gazed up at Arthur with her baby blue eyes and smiled like an Imp.

"Just like your father." Arthur sighed "Dove, what are you doing up there?"

Arthur walked over and grabbed his daughter off the chair and sat her on the top of the kitchen counter to check and see if she had any scrapes or bruises on her legs or arms. Lately, he had been searching his daughter for cuts and scrapes way too often for his own liking.

"But Rosie wanted sweets mummy!" Claire pointed to an empty spot beside her.

Though Arthur could see creatures that everyone else claimed not to be able to see, Arthur could not see Rosie. Rosie was Claire's imaginary mermaid friend who she had constantly blamed for everything bad that happened.

"Dude, I heard something crash is everyone-." Alfred's eyes widened when he walked downstairs and seen his beloved jar and candy shattered into pieces on the floor "Claire, c'mon pumpkin you can't be getting into things like this."

"But Rosie told me to!" Claire yelled, trying to defend herself.

"Do not raise your voice at your father, Dove." Arthur spoke softly and put her down "Go get washed up, lunch will be served soon."

Claire did as she was told and ran off to her room to get ready for lunch. Arthur sighed and grabbed the broom and Alfred held the dustpan and tried to find any bits of remaining candy that had not been crushed from the fall.

"Alright, I have to ask." Alfred looked up at Arthur "Can you see Rosie like all you're other imaginary friends?"

"They are real, git!" Arthur gave a sharp glare then sighed "But, no…I can't see her. She made up an imaginary friend."

"Well, Rosie has been starting to wear out her welcome." Alfred threw the debris away "I've lost count on how many of my figurines she has broke."

"As well as my antiques." Arthur added "…Do you think we are not giving her enough attention and that's why she made a friend?"

Alfred had thought about that. But the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Claire was used to having them both around almost twenty four seven unless one had a meeting or some other crisis came about. And lately, they haven't had many meetings. Besides, she has always had equal bonding time with both of her parents. The other day their family was just at an amusement park for the first time as a family.

"No, that's not it." Alfred said "…But what about friends?"

"Come to think of it." Arthur thought "She has just started pre-school…and the teacher did tell us she was a bit shy on her first day."

Well that would explain things. Claire was having a hard time bonding with other children. That made perfect sense that she would make up a friend to talk to and keep her company to replace real kids.

"How about…" Arthur began "We arrange a play date with one of the other nations children?"

"Alright, but who is close to Claire's age?" Alfred asked

"Well let's see…there is Feliciano and Ludwig's son Aiden." Arthur thought aloud.

"Isn't that kid constantly trying to learn how to use the stove so he can make pasta?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"…Good point." Arthur sighed "…Well, what about Italy's brother Lovino? He and Antonio have a son."

"Alright, I'll give them a call." Alfred said walking towards the phone.

~USUK~

The next day, Arthur had Claire on his lap and was brushing her long wavy blond hair while humming songs from phantom of the opera.

Today, she would be meeting a new friend. At least, that was what her daddy had told her. But she wasn't too sure about that. She had seen how other kids looked at her differently at school, and even at a young age she knew that wasn't normal. She had heard one of the children's mothers telling their child to stay away from the "Devil Spawn". she didn't know what that meant, but ever since then that child never went near her again. Soon, it wasn't just that child. While everyone else gathered around the sandbox, she'd run off and go play with Rosie instead. At least Rosie didn't look at her differently and always wanted to play with her.

"Are you excited?" Arthur asked braiding her hair

"No." Claire answered "I want to play with Rosie not a yucky boy!"

"Well your daddy and mummy are both boys, and we aren't 'yucky' are we?" Arthur smirked and started to tickle her.

"No! mummy stop it!" She laughed "No mummy isn't yucky!"

"Just give him a chance." Arthur hugged her and kissed the top of her head "I'm sure you two will become good friends."

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred shouted up "They're here!"

"Well, lets go down and meet them, shall we?" Arthur said picking her up into his arms.

Not wishing to hurt Arthur, Claire just nodded and let Arthur carry her downstairs to meet this new friend.

Once downstairs, Claire had recognized Romano and Spain immediately. But the child that was with them she had never seen before. He was a little bit taller than she was with dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and a large smile on his face. He looked almost like a smaller version of the Spaniard to Claire.

"Claire, this is Dante." Arthur introduced "Dante, this is our daughter Claire."

"Hello…" Claire said trying to hide behind Arthur

"Hello!" Dante smiled even brighter

"Why don't you two go and play in the playroom." Arthur suggested pushing them towards Claire's old nursery that had been redecorated into a playroom "Give the adults some time adult time."

Once inside the room, Arthur made sure to close the door so Claire wouldn't leave the play room. He knew how his daughter was because she was just like Alfred when he was young. If he didn't like something he would often try to get out of it by leaving.

Claire really had no idea what to do. The only people she had really ever played with before were her cousins who were girls. They would play tea party, dress up, and dolls. But Dante was a boy and wouldn't like those things. He'd probably want to go play out in the dirt…though sometimes she did that two, she loved playing outside.

"What do you want to play?" Claire asked, trying to be polite like her mummy.

"I'll play anything." Dante said "Though, me and Aiden sometimes play house."

Well, that wasn't a terrible idea. Claire actually enjoyed playing house as well. She would play it with Rosie all the time, but she was always the mummy. Smiling slightly, Claire ran to her play box and grabbed out an apron and Alfred's old suit and handed it to Dante.

"Alright, I'm going to be the mummy." Claire said "So you are going to be the daddy."

"Okay." Dante smiled putting on the huge suit "But aren't we supposed to have a baby to?"

"Hmm…"

~USUK~

So far, things seemed to be going good. Claire hadn't been trying to sneak out of the room and there wasn't any sounds of fighting of any sort which comforted Arthur.

"It's hard to believe your Hija has such a hard time making friends." Spain said sipping his glass of wine Arthur had offered him "She's so cute and adorable like a little doll."

"Thanks." Alfred smiled "Your Dante seems to be quite the charmer as well."

"He thinks he is." Lovino sighed "He's already starting to act like this bastardo over here…but I can't get mad at him as much as I can with Antonio."

"Well-."

The door of the play room creaked open, making Arthur sigh. And here he thought those two were finally getting along. He rose from his seat and walked over to the door.

"Dove, what's wrong-."

Instead of finding a grumpy Claire, he found both his daughter and Dante dressed up like little adults and pushing a baby carriage with both Hero and Dante dressed up in doll clothing. Hero was fighting his way out of clothing while Crumpet appeared to care less and sat quietly watching the other cat claw and bite the material. The sight was…adorably hilarious.

Arthur had to cover his mouth and stifle a small chuckle before asking the question.

"What are you two doing?" He asked

"We're playing house!" Dante answered

"Yeah, Dante's the daddy, I'm the mommy, and Hero and Crumpet are babies!" Claire smiled brightly.

"Why don't you go show Daddy." Arthur slightly chuckling.

They did exactly that, and Alfred couldn't help but feel horrible for his cat. Out of all the doll clothes, Claire had to pick a pink dress with frills on it.

"Why don't you just go and fix him." Alfred frowned

"What was that daddy?" Claire asked covering them up with a blanket.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

~USUK~

The day rolled by fast for the two children who were having a blast playing with each other and keeping one another company. All of Claire's worries and doubts were long gone, and she had realized she now had a real friend. A friend who was a lot of fun, didn't look at her strangely, and accepted her for who she was. It was a nice feeling, having a friend you could hug and help build things with building blocks.

"Dante?" Claire asked

"Yes Claire?"

"We're…" Claire was almost afraid to say it "Friends…right?"

"Best friends." Dante smiled brightly

"Will you always be my best friend?" Claire asked

"Forever and ever amiga!" Dante smiled holding out his pinkie finger "I pinkie swear it!"

Arthur and Lovino walked in minutes later to check and see how the two new friends were doing. They would have to be leaving soon because it was getting dark out. What they expected to find was Claire and Dante still playing, but instead found them sleeping on the play matt floor curled up under Claire's light blue blanket.

Both men looked at each other and smiled and gently picked their children up, trying their hardest not to make any noise to disturb them. The sight was too precious to disturb. Their fathers acted the same way, smiling at their sleeping children.

"Thanks for coming over." Arthur whispered

"Thanks for having us over." Antonio whispered back.

"Ngh…by buddy…" Claire muttered before finally passing out.

Me: Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed your request Littlecosma001! Please remember to favorite and review with a request! It's very much appreciated! And if you haven't, please read "Claire" to better understand these drabbles. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello everyone! I'm so glad I'm updating this story now! Thank you to Reba G for sending me these requests!

Request: Camping trip and First Tooth. Wouldn't that be cute? : )

Me: Yes, yes it would! please request! Thank you! I hope you enjoy Reba G.

Chapter 2: Camping

Smiling brighter than normal, Alfred started packing trunks into the back of his truck. Today would be their first family camping trip together as a family. Everyone including their toddler boys Alex and Allen were excited to be going on this trip. However, one person wasn't really looking forward to it. That would be Arthur.

He didn't see the point of going out and sleeping in the dirt and grime when they had a warm house, technology, and most importantly indoor plumbing. Apparently Americans enjoyed being "one with nature" or something like that. Though Arthur enjoyed a nice stroll in the park or forest now and then, he certainly didn't want to go back to the days where he had to sleep out in the cold. That's how it was with most of the other countries in Europe as well.

"Alright guys, were ready to head out!" Alfred called out to everyone.

Claire walked out holding the leash to their new pet Golden Retriever puppy named Ruby. They had bought the puppy for a few reasons. One was that Alfred had always wanted a dog, the only breed the could agree on was a retriever, and the most important reason being is that Dante had moved away about a month ago leaving Claire down in the dumps. After getting Ruby, she started to act like her normal self again, though you could still tell she greatly missed her best friend Dante.

Since Ruby was still just a pup, she could be easily placed on Claire's lap during the ride so finding space for everyone was no issue. And once the kids were in, the only person who still wasn't in the car was Arthur.

"Come on Artie." Alfred smiled "Lets get going…and put a smile on!"

~USUK~

After what seemed like hours of traveling for Arthur, the family had finally arrived at their destination in the Adirondacks. The campsite they were staying at was right next to Cranberry Lake, and the locals called the area "Cranberry" when they went on camping trips. Even Arthur had do admit the area was beautiful with the sight of the sparkling lake, the tall looming pine trees, and friendly locals who had waved to them as they continued towards their campsite.

"Daddy, look at the lake!" Claire squealed with delight "Can we go swimming?"

"Swimming! Swimming!" Alex and Allen had chanted.

"Yeah of course." Alfred chuckled "But we have to get the camp set up first before we go anywhere."

The truck stopped at an empty campsite with a picnic table and fire pit where they could burn their wood and garbage. There were bears and other critters around the area that would prowl campsites at night so they had to keep their food up and their garbage up. Otherwise, the rangers would be pissed and so would Arthur.

One huge tent was put up by Alfred that could house the five of them plus Ruby for their weekend trip. It was green with four windows that could be zipped up to block out sun or unwanted looks from people walking around the campsites and a wall that could be placed up to make two separate rooms. The kids would sleep on one side while Alfred and Arthur would sleep together on the other.

Refusing to sleep on the hard earth underneath him, Arthur had insisted they had brought along some sort of mattress for not only himself but for their kids to. So instead of hauling five mattresses with them, Alfred went out and bought two large blowup beds to keep them all off the ground. This made Arthur a little bit happier knowing he could at least feel comfortable at camp.

"Alright, everything is set up." Alfred said walking out of the tent wearing his blue swim trunks "Let's head down to the lake."

"Yeah! Can we go fishing to?" Allen asked

"Later on, right now we're going to swim." Arthur put down his book and walked into his tent to change into his own bathing suit.

~USUK~

Once they were down at the lake, Arthur made sure that everyone had their floating devices on as well as lots of sun block. The only one who had really resisted putting on everything was Alex, but that was normal of him. That boy loved to make things difficult for Arthur and mainly listened to Alfred.

"Come on in Artie!" Alfred hollered to Arthur who was on the sandy bank reading a book and occasionally looking up to see if everyone was alright "The water out here isn't very deep, you can walk out!"

That was right, the Country of Great Britain Scotland and Northern Ireland could not swim to save his life. Even though he is an island nation as well as one of the most rainiest countries around, he had never learnt how to swim.

"Alfred, you know well enough that I'm not going in there." Arthur looked up at Alfred with a sharp glare "I'm not going in there."

"Come on mummy!" Claire smiled brightly "It's fun! Even Ruby likes it out here!"

Before the brit could even object, Alfred was out of the water and picked him up bridal style and laughing hysterically. At first Arthur was blushing and thinking how charming it was he was being carried by his husband and held like a bride. But that all changed when he found what the American's real motives were. He was dragging him into the water!

"Alfred put me down this instant!" Arthur tried to escape and now found himself dangling over Alfred's shoulder "This is undignified and completely rude! Let me go I say! Are you even listening to me!? I swear to god Alfred I will make you-."

And with that, Alfred let him go into water that would go right up to Arthur's chest. The British Empire quickly jumped out of the water shivering and latched onto Alfred's arm.

"You bastard!" Arthur started throwing punches at Alfred's chest "Why don't you ever listen-!"

"Hey, no swearing mommy!" Alex smirked just like his father.

"Oh hush up you." Arthur groaned shaking his head trying to get the water out from his ears.

Instead of immediately getting out, Arthur had decided to stay in the shallower water with his family and try to have a good time with them. But, he found it easier than he thought. Just seeing his children laughing and his husband glow with pride made Arthur's heart fill with joy.

Lately, the Jones family had been very busy with duties and obligations to their countries that life had become so hectic. Arthur had to leave a week ago for business in his own country and a week prior to that Alfred was away at DC for a business meeting with his boss. As for the children, they had been from their uncle Matthews house to even Francis's house when they were gone. It wasn't like they didn't enjoy seeing their uncles, but they had missed all the quality time they were used to having with their parents.

~USUK~

Hours had passed and the sun was now down. The family sat together around the campfire laughing and Arthur telling stories from when he was a child. The British Empire was telling scary stories at one point but it scared both Alfred and Allen so he had decided to stop and just told old stories that his elder brothers had told him when he was younger.

"That was a great story Mummy." Claire smiled and she bit into her smore and Ruby sat patiently hoping to get a bite.

"Yes, I always thought it was a good story to love." Arthur smiled "Now, off to bed with you three, it's past you bedtimes."

"Aw mom!" Alex moaned

"We're out camping!" Allen protested "We're like lumberjacks that uncle Mattie told us about! We don't need bedtimes, right daddy?"

"Actually I'm siding with your mom this time." Alfred softly smiled "Now get all nice and warm in your tent, and don't let Ruby out."

"Alright then." Claire quickly finished her snack then picked Ruby up in her arms "Goodnight."

With that, all of the Jones children went to their own tent and fell into a deep sleep. Alfred went in to check on them just to make sure that they weren't pretending. But judging by their snoring, that was all the proof he needed. Silently, he walked back out and sat by Arthur in front of the warm fire.

"Are they asleep?" Arthur asked

"You bet." Alfred chuckled "They're about as snug as a bug in a rug."

"Whatever that means." The smaller man joking rolled his eyes.

The lover sat in front of the fire silently for a few moments, just enjoying the peace of the forest. There was hardly any noise besides squirrels jumping from tree to tree and the sounds of birds like owls and loons. Arthur leaned against Alfred, who in turn wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

"I'm sorry if you didn't have a good time here today." Alfred sighed "I just thought it would be a good idea for all of us to just get out…ya'know?"

"…I'll have you know…" Arthur blushed slightly "I…actually had a wonderful time here today…I didn't think I would, but I did…and I thank you for putting this trip all together."

Alfred smiled and looked up to the moon that brightened the night sky. Everything had gone perfect…then a sound woke them up.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Claire ran out of the tent alone "I lost it! I lost it!"

"Dove, what did you lose?" Arthur asked concerned

"My tooth!" Claire smiled proudly revealing one of her two front teeth was missing and a sparkling white tooth was in the palm of her hand.

"Oh my!" Arthur smiled "It looks like someone is going to receive a visit from the tooth fairy tonight!"

"T-Tooth fairy?" Claire asked curiously

"Yes darling, the tooth fairy." Arthur explained "You see dove, whenever a child loses a tooth , the tooth fairy sneaks into their room in the dead of night and takes away the tooth and then leave a-."

Without another word, Claire chucked the tooth deep into the woods. Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief and Alfred sat looking shocked. Both turned to their daughter who was panting and slightly shaking. Then, she smiled at them both of them.

"There, now that evil fairy won't get us!" Claire smiled "Well, I'm going to bed."

Once Claire was in her tent, Alfred broke out into tears he was laughing so hard. Never before had he seen a child react to the tooth fairy before. Meanwhile, Arthur was still stunned. He was expecting to see his old friend the tooth fairy again, but now it looks like he wouldn't.

Me: Sorry, I had to make that reaction for Claire. I mean, think about it. It's one of those things like Santa Clause where it's kinda of creepy when you really think about it. Someone coming into your house and taking your old teeth? Gross right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please request!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: So sorry for the long wait for the update! I've just kind of had a little bit of writers block with what movie to use and what should happen, ext. However, I now know what to do! Thank you for the request Reba G.

Reba G: My next request is movie night. I request a Disney Movie or Hotel Transylvania

Me: Well, I did like HT, however I'm much more familiar with Disney movies. You have no idea how long it took me to decide on what Disney movie I should chose either! After a little bit of debating with myself, I chose on of my favorite old ones. And that is Peter Pan! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3: Peter Pan

"Arthur, let's go out tonight." Alfred smiled setting his coffee cup down "Just you and me."

The kids were off to school as usual, leaving Arthur and Alfred home alone until the got back. Arthur was a little surprised at Alfred's sudden suggestion that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Out where?" Arthur asked "Where in the world did this come from?"

"Well, you have been gone for almost two weeks." Alfred pointed out "I was just thinking that maybe you and I could go out for some dinner and a few drinks and stay at that nice hotel downtown."

Honestly, the idea sounded wonderful to Arthur. However, there was one flaw to this whole ordeal. They had four kids they had to take care of and he hadn't seen for a while. Arthur wasn't so sure that he wanted to leave them behind while he went off again but this time with Alfred.

"Not that it doesn't sound heavenly to me, Love." Arthur sipped his tea "But what about the kids? We'd have to hire a sitter to come and watch them-."

"Artie, Claire is almost eighteen now." Alfred smirked "Besides, the only one that needs watching is Austin."

Austin was in third grade and was a bit of a handful at the moment. Other than that, Alex and Allen could also take care of themselves. After all, they were freshman in high school.

"Alright, fine." Arthur said "Lets plan it then."

~ USUK ~

Alfred and Arthur had left only moments after all of their kids arrived home. They left Claire, Alex and Allen specific instructions on how to watch over Austin. Most of the rules included no staying up till midnight, don't give him sugar, dinner is in the fridge, no inviting people over, and no going in the basement. Well, that last one was a given. They were never aloud in the basement because that's where Arthur kept all of his "magic" supplies.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control here." Claire smiled to her parents as they walked out the front door "Just go have a good time."

"Alright, but just remember don't use the oven for heating up dinner." Arthur said as he was walking out the door "I'd feel better if you only used the microwave."

"here." Alfred whispered handing over twenty dollars to Claire "Here's some money for pizza and wings, just give the dogs your dinner."

"Alright." Claire smiled "Bye."

Once their parents were gone, Claire turned back to her brothers and found them sitting on the couch silent and bored. These occasions were very rare, and while most kids might be rushing to break each and every one of their parents rules on such events, the Jones kids didn't really think it was the smartest of ideas.

"So…" Alex piped up "What should we do?"

"Well, it's still early so no point in ordering dinner yet." Claire said "What do you think Allen?"

"Lets see." Allen thought aloud "…I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind if we had a few people come over for the day to keep us company."

"That could work." Claire smiled

~ USUK ~

Night had passed by sooner than expected, and the elder Jones children had someone over. Claire of course had over Dante, Alex had invited his girlfriend Lily Eldenstien (the second born daughter of Austria and Switzerland), and Logan had over his friend/crush Logan over. Austin wasn't too pleased with the fact that they had invited people over but he wasn't aloud to. Well, he'd have a fun time explaining to his parents what had happened.

"Alright, so now that we've got the pizza." Claire said placing the pizza and sodas down on the coffee table "We need to pick a movie."

"Lets watch a scary movie." Alex suggested

"No, I hate those!" Allen shuddered a bit

"How about an action movie?" Logan suggested

"No, most action movies have cursing in them, and Austin is with us." Claire said

"Then how about we have him decide?" Dante asked

"I suggest we do that." Lily added

So, it was left up to Austin to chose ultimately what movie they should watch. The eight year old had already had an idea on what to watch. Quickly Austin browsed through the videos on the back of the movie shelf and found the movie he wanted to watch. Dusting it off, he walked back over to everyone holding out the VHS video labeled "Peter Pan" (a/n: yes, they still have a VHS player!). In all honesty, the elder Jones siblings were surprised to see that old movie.

"Wow." Alex said holding it "We haven't watched this movie in years."

"Well with our DVD player we haven't gone back and watched any of those old movies." Allen added

"I remember this used to be your favorite Alex." Claire laughed "Mom and dad would always play peter pan with us and you would fight with dad over being Peter Pan, but you were always stuck as John, Allen was always Michael, I would be Wendy automatically and mom would dress up in his old pirate outfit and be Captain Hook."

As Claire, Alex and Allen shared in their old memories, Austin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He wished he could have played alongside his parents in games such as that.

'Well." He thought 'At least I'm aloud to drink soda in third grade, the had to wait until fifth.'

~ USUK ~

"I'm sorry Artie." Alfred sighed walking to their front door "They told me that the hotel room was ours … stupid expensive hotels … as long as someone pays a higher amount than you they'll get your room!"

The night had been somewhat of a disaster for the couple. They were stuck in traffic for hours and missed their reservation at a five star restaurant and couldn't get in. so, they ended up going to a bar for dinner and one man kept trying to hit on Arthur because he mistook Arthur for a woman with bushy eyebrows and flat chest. And as if that weren't enough, they found that their hotel gave their room to another guest. They wouldn't explain why, but it was guessed that some rich person came along and outbid them for the room. Alfred was mortified and embarrassed on how the night had turned out.

Arthur on the other hand had a decent night. Sure, they were stuck in traffic but they had each other to keep company and just talk to one another. They didn't get to eat a five star restaurant, but besides the man hitting on him he enjoyed the food and drinks and seeing his husband become defensive over him. And though they may not have been able to get a room at a hotel, they would be home and in their own beds. Honestly, who could've beat that?

"I had a rather nice night tonight." Arthur said "Thank you though for going through all that trouble … but it didn't result in nothing if you asked me."

"You aren't just saying that?" A small smile started to appear on Alfred's face, and Arthur just smiled.

"I'm just glad to be back home and with my family." Arthur wrapped his arms around his taller lover's arms.

Alfred placed a gentile kiss on Arthur's lips, who in return kissed back. The kiss only lasted for a few moments before Alfred had opened up the door to reveal a few of the rules already broken.

"What in the bloody-." Arthur was at a loss for words.

Claire, Alex, Allen and Austin were all asleep next to one another along side of Dante, Lily and Logan. More specifically, Claire was resting her head on Dante's shoulder, Lily was sleeping on Alex's lap, Allen was lying on top of Logan with his head buried in the crook of his neck, and Austin was sprawled out amongst everyone.

There were several pizza boxes as well as wing containers and empty cups dispersed everywhere. They found Arthur's home made dinner in the dogs bowls, and a slight mess in the kitchen.

"Oh my god…" Alfred just looked amazed "Why would they-."

"Alfred, look at what they were watching."

"Please tell me its not-."

"No!" Arthur whispered harshly "Look…"

Peering over, the TV was on and playing "Peter Pan". memories of the children when they were younger flooded into their heads, making them seem so innocent. What seemed like hours upon hours of endless play had just passed them by. Now looking at their kids, minus Austin, they were all grown up.

"…Alright." Arthur sighed "…I'm going to let this slide…but they are going to pick this mess up first thing in the morning."

Me: I hope you enjoyed it! Please favorite and review, and please leave a request!


End file.
